


Meeting Kamala

by ladybug2000



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: Coda, F/M, Like half an hour after give or take traffic, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug2000/pseuds/ladybug2000
Summary: Paxton loses track of time after he leaves Devi that voicemail. He ends up meeting the nicer member of the family.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Meeting Kamala

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with another Paxton voicemail fic! Many thanks to chasethesun18 and crystalkei for the helpful comments!

_ “Oh, hey, I’m in your neighborhood. Thought maybe we could hang out, but, uh, it seems like you’re busy, so…uh…Anyway, you can give me a call or text. Whatever. Okay.”  _

He had hung up after that before he was tempted to say anything else. It had to be the most awkward voicemail he had ever left. Devi not being home had caught him completely off guard for some reason. At least he was also saved from her mom potentially opening the door and insulting him again.

His phone dinged with a text from Trent. It was a link to a cool skateboarding trick someone had done at the skatepark. There was also another text from some of the swim guys who were getting together later today to play video games. 

He sat in his car as he watched some of the videos. He must’ve lost track of time because he heard a tap on his window. For a split second he hoped it was Devi, but when he looked up he saw someone else. He thought he recognized her coming out of the house that fateful time when he went to return Devi’s dress. He rolled down his window so she could talk. 

“Hello. You’re the boy that’s here to ruin Devi’s life? I don’t see how that’s possible.”

At least one other family member believed him. Even if he could remember the way Devi had faltered when Paxton said he’d be busy for the foreseeable future. He could feel another pair of eyes watching him and looked past her to see Dr. Vishwakumar standing next to their car with her arms loosely crossed. He was determined not to blink this time.

“Devi isn’t home right now.” Kamala said, drawing his attention back.

“That’s fine. I need to be heading out anyways.” Paxton fished his keys out of his pocket to start his car. 

“She should be back shortly though. She just had to stop at Ben’s house to grab her things,” she added. Ben? Gross? Didn’t they hate each other? Paxton was feeling pretty lost right now. He also had this sinking feeling that something had happened between them. She must’ve seen something on his face because she frowns sympathetically. “Did you still want to wait?” She looked down the road as if expecting the car to turn the corner.

“No that’s okay. I have to head home.” Devi would see the voicemail when she got home. If she even checked her voicemail. Paxton knew he rarely did unless it was his parents or his swim coach. Or maybe she’d just ignore it. He rolled up his window and put his car into drive. If anything it was really his life that was ruined right? He’d thought he didn’t need that kind of negative energy till his sister helped him see he’d been wrong. It was just too late now. The tension was back in his shoulders and fingertips on the drive home. He would just have to wait and see what would happen. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I imagined Devi being questioned later if she had anything they should know about because Mr. Cheekbones showed up at the house. Devi is visibly confused and insists they haven’t talked at all since her mom called him dumb. Then she checks her phone before she goes to sleep and is shook.
> 
> The idea for this was actually written before 'The Forgotten Voicemail'. Not that it really matters.


End file.
